


Death Eater

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Spooktober Fest 2020, Severus Snape Lives, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Vampire Snape is about to take a bite out of Hermione...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	Death Eater

  



End file.
